solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Радужный флаг
300px|thumb|Один из вариантов радужного флага Радужный флаг ( ) — разноцветный флаг, состоящий из палитры радуги. Встречаются различные варианты флага, но все они основаны на классической смене цветов: красный, оранжевый, жёлтый, зелёный, голубой, синий и фиолетовый; хотя такое сочетание не соответствует традиционным канонам геральдики. Радужные флаги известны в различных культурах и течениях. На сегодняшний день одними из наиболее известных и узнаваемых вариантов являются «Прайд-флаг» (символ движения геев и лесбиянок), «Флаг мира» (символ движения за мир), флаг движения коренных народов Америки. Схожесть их дизайна нередко приводит к путаницеIntroduction to ICA. // Официальный сайт Международного кооперативного альянса L’Arcobaleno: sincretismo o pace?. // Agenzia Fides Константин Боровой — «и это всё о нём…» . Исторические предпосылки 200px|thumb|Памятник [[Мюнцер, Томас|Томасу Мюнцеру с радужным флагом в Штольберге]] Наряду с другими небесными явлениями радуга является одним из древних символов человечества. Так, в скандинавской мифологии радуга считается мостом, соединяющим мир людей с миром боговSimek, Rudolf (2007) translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewer. ISBN 0-85991-513-1 . В ведийской мифологии она является луком бога-громовержца ИндрыPresidential Address W. H. D. Rouse Folklore, Vol. 18, No. 1 (Mar., 1907), pp. 12-23: «King of the Gods is Sakka, or Indra» . В древнегреческой мифологии радуга символизирует вестницу богов ИридуЦицерон. О природе богов. Книга III, с.52 . В мифологии аборигенов Австралии змей-радуга является покровителем неба, воды, плодородия и шаманов . В Китае в радуге различают пять цветов, соединение которых означает единство инь и ян . В Ветхом Завете радуга, появившаяся перед Ноем на исходе Всемирного потопа, является символом заключения союза между Богом и человечеством . Эта легенда нашла своё отражение в толковании построения флагов некоторых государств, например АрменииФлаг Армении. // Энциклопедия Британника и ЭфиопииФлаг Эфиопии. // Энциклопедия Британника . Во время немецкой Крестьянской войны лидер восстания реформатор Томас Мюнцер выбрал радугу как знак вечного божественного союза, как символ нового времени, надежды и изменений. В апреле 1525 года был изготовлен белый флаг длиной в 30 локтей, на котором была размещена радуга, а также надпись: «Слово Бога вечно» ( ). С тех пор на некоторых знаменах Тюрингии также имеются радужные полоскиRegenbogenfahne und Regenbogen. // Reiner Wohlfeil . В 1924 году известный французский экономист Шарль Жид изготовил радужный флаг для празднования Международного дня кооперативов. Он подчёркивал, что радуга символизирует единство в разнообразии и мощность света, просвещения и прогресса. Флаг стал официальным символом Международного кооперативного альянса в 1925 году. В послевоенном периоде Альянс начинает активно сотрудничать с рабочим движением во многих странах мираМеждународный кооперативный альянс. // Большая советская энциклопедия . В 2001 году дизайн флага был изменен из-за постоянно возникающей путаницы с другими движениями.The ICA flag. // ICA Weekly Digest, Vol. 1, Number 14 Во второй половине XX века получило распространение так называемое «Движение радуги», декларировавшее приверженность идеалам мира, любви, гармонии, свободы и сотрудничества. Его идеология и символика были якобы основаны на древнем пророчестве североамериканских индейцев (впоследствии оно оказалось мистификацией). В конечном итоге символ радуги стал использоваться в субкультуре хиппи, нью-эйдж, экуменических, мистических, экологическом движениях . Флаг ЛГБТ-сообщества thumb|200px|Площадь [[Харви Милка, Кастро, Сан-Франциско]]thumb|200px| [[Национальный марш за равноправие|Национальный марш равенства. Вашингтон, 11 октября 2009]] Радужный флаг (также известный как Прайд-флаг ( )Is West Hollywood losing its mojo? // CNN Melbourne Suburb in Pride Flag Fight. // The Advocate , Флаг свободы ( )Gay and lesbian freedom flag allowed to fly in Soho. // The Guardian ) является интернациональным символом сообщества лесбиянок, геев, бисексуалов и трансгендеров (сокр. ЛГБТ-сообщество), а также движения в поддержку прав человека в их отношенииSymbols. // An Encyclopedia of Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender, and Queer Culture . Традиционно флаг состоит из шести продольных полос, цвета которых идут в соответствии с природным порядком радуги сверху вниз: красный, оранжевый, жёлтый, зелёный, синий и фиолетовыйГей-прайд. // Энциклопедия Британника . Флаг используется в шествиях гей-прайдов и других общественных акциях, вывешивается в гей-кварталах, на зданиях ЛГБТ-организаций, «Gay-friendly» заведений и так далее. Флаг призван отображать единство в разнообразии, красоту и радость ЛГБТ-сообщества. Он является олицетворением концепции «гей-прайда» и открытости. Автор радужного флага художник Гилберт Бейкер так описал его значение: Радужный флаг был разработан Гилбертом Бейкером специально для гей-прайда в Сан-Франциско 1978 года ( ). Этот год стал для местного ЛГБТ-сообщества историческим — впервые в Калифорнии открытый гей Харви Милк был избран на политический пост (в качестве члена городского наблюдательного совета). В то же время консерваторами штата была развернута компания, направленная на внесение дискриминирующих поправок в законодательство («Инициатива Бриггса»).Baker, Gilbert, and John O’Brien. «The Prideful Story of Our Rainbow Flag.» Международная ассоциация лесбиянок и геев Гилберт Бейкер откликнулся на призыв активистов гей-движения создать яркий символ, который бы олицетворял и консолидировал ЛГБТ-сообщество. Художник особо отмечает: «Когда я задумался о создании флага для гей-движения, не было никакого другого международного символа для нас, кроме розового треугольника, которым нацисты идентифицировали геев в концентрационных лагерях. Хотя розовый треугольник по-прежнему был мощным символом, но он все же был нам навязан»Тридцать лет с флагом. // GayNews.ru Gilbert Baker: «I love going to cities around the world and seeing the rainbow flag». // The Independent . thumb|200px|Сивик Сентер Сан-Франциско thumb|200px|Радужный декор станции [[Бодри (станция метро)|Бодри монреальского метро в гей-квартале Лё Виляж]] thumb|200px|Радужный зонт на [[гей-парад|гей-прайде в Тревильо, Италия. 3 июля 2010]] Гилберт Бейкер с волонтерами вручную раскрасили и сшили два огромных полотна из муслина. Флаг впервые был продемонстрирован 25 июня 1978 года в ходе гей-прайда, который собрало рекордные 250 тысяч участников. Эта дата впоследствии стала отмечаться как День радужного флага. Изначально организаторы намеревались вывесить полотна на флагштоках, расположенных на площади перед муниципалитетом Сан-Франциско, на которой должно было закончится шествие гей-прайда. Однако они не смогли получить на это разрешение. Тогда активисты ранним утром 25 июня подняли флаги на флагштоках в северо-западной части района Сивик Сентер Сан-Франциско (фото и карта) на площади Объединённых наций ( ), через которую проходил путь колонны гей-прайдаC. Whitefeather Daniels. Queer Iwo Jima. // Rebel Without Applause — Tales From The Castro Renaissance — Fog City Press, 1999. — 140 p. — ISBN 1-929156-00-6 . Высказывается предположение, что Бейкер при создании знамени был вдохновлён «флагом рас» движения афроамериканцев за гражданские права, который провозгласил преподобный Джесси Джексон: «Наш флаг является красным, белым и синим, но наша нация радужная — красная, жёлтая, коричневая, чёрная и белая — и мы все драгоценны в глазах Бога»Alyson Publications «Alyson Almanac», Alyson Books, 1993, ISBN 1-55583-242-3 . Согласно другой версии радуга была заимствована от хиппи, с чьим районом тесно соседствовал сан-францисский гей-квартал КастроHelene Goupil, Josh Krist. Arsenal Pulp Press/Josh Krist, 2005. ISBN 1-55152-188-1, p. 33 . Некоторые источники указывают на возможную связь с популярной в то время песней Джуди Гарленд «Over the Rainbow»The National Museum & Archive of Lesbian and Gay History (1996). The Gay Almanac. New York City, Berkeley Books. ISBN 0-425-15300-2 , получившей признание в качестве гей-гимнаLuca Prono. «Garland, Judy» в «Encyclopedia of gay and lesbian popular culture». Greenwood Publishing Group, 2008, ISBN 978-0-313-33599-0 Alison Bing, Dominique Channell «Lonely Planet San Francisco City Guide», Lonely Planet, 2008, ISBN 978-1-74104-676-2, p. 37 Michael Robert Gorman «The empress is a man: stories from the life of José Sarria», Routledge, 1998, ISBN 978-0-7890-0259-4, p. 256 . Изначально по замыслу художника флаг состоял из восьми полос. Бейкер присваивает определенное значение для каждого цветаWitt, Lynn, Sherry Thomas & Eric Marcus (1995). Out in All Directions: The Almanac of Gay and Lesbian America. New York, Warner Books. ISBN 0-446-67237-8 Rainbow flag. // An Encyclopedia of Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender, and Queer Culture : Есть несколько предположений, почему в дальнейшем с флага были убраны розовая, а затем бирюзовая полоса, и при этом индиго был заменен на синий. Отмечается, что после убийства 27 ноября 1978 года политика и открытого гея Харви Милка с последующими выступлениями протеста популярность флага резко возросла. По официальной версии, изменения были внесены из-за экономических и технических сложностей массового производства. Другие источники указывают, что один из магазинов, чтобы удовлетворить возросший спрос, стал продавать со складов излишки флагов организации «Rainbow Girls», которые не имели розовой полосы. Удаление бирюзовой полосы, по одной из версий, произошло при подготовке к сан-францисскому гей-прайду 1979 года, когда в результате дизайнерского решения флаг «расщепили» чтобы сделать обрамление шествия с двух сторон улицы, но для этого он должен был иметь чётное число полосUnsung Heroes of the Gay World: Vexillographer Gilbert Baker: The Gay Betsy Ross. // UK Gay News . Шестицветный флаг распространился из Сан-Франциско в другие города и стал широкоизвестным символом ЛГБТ-сообщества во всем мире. В 1985 году Международная ассоциация лесбиянок и геев официально приняла этот вариант. Впоследствии сам мотив радуги стал самостоятельным символом ЛГБТ-сообщества, он стал воспроизводиться на одежде, зонтах, ювелирных украшениях, сувенирах, логотипах ЛГБТ-организаций и так далее. Существуют разнообразные вариации радужного флага. Иногда к нему добавляют чёрную полосу в качестве напоминания о жертвах СПИДа. ЛГБТ-активист Леонард Мэтлович, сам умерший в результате ВИЧ-инфекции, завещал удалить и сжечь черные полосы, когда будет найдено лекарство от болезни. Некоторые активисты (среди которых и Гилберт Бейкер) предлагают вернуть флагу две убранные полосыРадужному флагу 25 лет: гей-символу будут возвращены два цвета. // Gay.ru . Часто имеет место добавление на поле флага различных знаковых символов ЛГБТ-сообщества (розовый или чёрный треугольники, лямбда, гендерные знаки). Существуют радужные вариации национальных и региональных флаговУ петербургского ЛГБТ-движения появился свой радужный флаг.// GayNews.ru В ЮАР придумали новый гей-флаг. // Gay.ru . Радужный флаг периодически становится мишенью так называемых «войн флагов». Так в 2011 году власти Минска не разрешили его на первом в Белоруссии санкционированном пикете в защиту прав ЛГБТ, мотивировав запрет отсутствием у него регистрацииГеям впервые разрешили пикет в центре Минска. // Lenta.ru . Подобные скандалы происходили во многих странах мира, ряд из них имели как следствие громкие судебные процессыВ австралийском городе запретили гей-флаг. // Gay.ru Канада. Городские власти запретили вывешивать радужные флаги. // Gay.ru Лондонский городской совет против гей-флагов в Сохо. // Gay.ru . Некоторые религиозные группы, указывая на библейскую символику, обвиняют ЛГБТ-сообщество в «краже радуги»США. «Защитники семейных ценностей» хотят отобрать у геев радужный флаг.// Gay.ru . В марте 2011 года болельщики «Зенита» сожгли радужный флаг на выездной игре в НидерландахБолельщики «Зенита» сожгли радужный флаг во время матча в Нидерландах. // Gayrussia.ru . В 2011 году депутат парламента Санкт-Петербурга Елена Бабич обвинила людей, использующих изображение радуги, в «пропаганде гомосексуализма» и угрозе вымирания нации . Флаг движения за мир 200px|thumb|Протест против войны в [[Ираке. Милан, 18 марта 2003 года]] 200px|thumb|Марш за мир. [[Мюнхен, 15 апреля 2006 года]] «'Флаг мира'» ( ) является одним из символов международного движения за мир. Его автором считается итальянский философ, теолог и гуманист Альдо Капитини, продемонстрировавший радужное знамя на первом марше за мир из Перуджи в Ассизи 24 сентября 1961 года. Радуга была выбрана как символ празднования разнообразия и библейский знак примирения. Указывается, что Капитини увидел прототип своего флага в 1958 году на демонстрации, организованной британским писателем и общественным деятелем Бертраном РасселомCROCE CELTICA E BANDIERA ARCOBALENO (di Sergio Paronetto). // GrilloNews . Есть свидетельства того, что радужное знамя в качестве знака мира было предложено уже в 1949 году и возможно было заимствовано у кооперативного движенияProgetto per una Bandiera Internazionale dela Pace. // Nuova Meta La Bandiera della pace. Tonino Milite. // Corriere della Sera . Современный наиболее популярный вариант флага мира, предложенный итальянскими коммунистами в 1980-х годах, имеет семь цветов, расположенных в обратном природному порядке сверху вниз: фиолетовый, синий, голубой, зелёный, жёлтый, оранжевый, красный. Иногда фиолетовый и синий меняются местами. Посередине флага помещается надпись «'PACE'» (итал. «мир»). В зависимости от языка надпись может иногда варьироваться, например: «PEACE» (англ.), «SHALOM» (иврит), «EIPHNH» (греч.) и так далее. Во время войны в Ираке в 2003 году многие итальянцы последовали призыву «Мир со всех балконов» ( ) и в знак протеста вывесили флаги на балконы, окна и стены домов. Эта кампания имела широкий общественный резонанс, радужное знамя приобрело большую популярность в Италии, а затем и по всей Европе. Одним из основателей нового движения выступил католический священник Алекс Дзанотелли ( ). Активное участие в акции религиозных деятелей и даже размещение радужных флагов в церквях вызвало осуждение со стороны официального Ватикана, который, в частности, был озабочен невольно возникающими ассоциациями с гей-движением и нью-эйджемUn popolo che crede nella pace. // Peacelink Bandiera della pace più popolare del tricolore. // Corriere della Sera Protest gegen Friedensfahnen-Verbot in Strassburg. // Neue Zürcher Zeitung . Флаг движения коренных народов Южной Америки 220px|left|thumb|Флаг «Wiphala» на марше индейцев 200px|thumb|Флаг на площади Армас, [[Куско]] По некоторым источникам, в Империи Инков радуга являлась одним из употребляемых символов, однако есть разногласия относительно существования в древнюю эпоху радужного флага как таковогоHistory of Wiphala. // Derecho de los Pueblos Indígenas The Wiphala. // Social Design Notes . В 1970-х годах радужный флаг (в частности, мозаичный вариант Wiphala) стал символом движения коренных народов Южной Америки в Боливии, Перу, Чили и Эквадоре. В 1978 г. перуанский город Куско принял семицветный радужный флаг в качестве своего официального флагаPor JAIME BEDOYA. Encuentros con Hombres Notables. Raúl Montesinos, creador de la Bandera del Tawantinsuyo. // Caretas . Однако в последнее время ведутся дискуссии об изменении главного атрибута города из-за частой путаницы его с «гей-флагом»Cusco cambiará la bandera de arco iris debido a semejanza con insignia gay. // El Comercio . Согласно внесённым в конце 2009 года поправкам в Конституцию Боливии Wiphala стал вторым национальным флагом, для того чтобы подчеркнуть исторические корни республики«Bandera indígena boliviana es incluida como símbolo patrio en nueva Constitución». // United Press International Artículo 6 (II) de la Constitución Política del Estado de Bolivia de 2009. // Presidencia Estado Plurinacional de Bolivia . В России В России радуга присутствует на флагах городов Радужный во Владимирской, Московской областях и Ханты-Мансийском округе, на флаге партии «Патриоты России». Флаг Еврейской автономной области представляет собой белое прямоугольное полотнище, по горизонтальной оси которого расположена цветная полоса радуги, состоящая из семи узких горизонтальных полосок: красной, оранжевой, жёлтой, зелёной, голубой, синей и фиолетовойСимволика. // Официальный сайт органов государственной власти Еврейской АО . Флаг автономной области даже проверяли на предмет «пропаганды гомосексуализма» . Радужный флаг был флагом выбран основанной К. Н. Боровым «Партии экономической свободы», что послужило причиной последующих конфузов (его путали с «гей-флагом»). Мотив радуги присутствует на логотипах ЛГБТ-организаций России, например, Российской ЛГБТ-сети, Выхода, Равноправия, LaSky, кинофестиваля «Бок о Бок», Московского гей-прайда. См. также * Символика ЛГБТ-движения * Пацифик * Триколор: Панславянские цвета, Панарабские цвета, Паниранские цвета, Панафриканские цвета Примечания Ссылки * * , 2009 * Карта событий 1978 года Категория:Флаги Категория:Флаги по алфавиту Категория:Флаги международных организаций Категория:Флаги 1924 года Категория:Флаги 1961 года Категория:Флаги 1978 года Категория:Символика ЛГБТ-движения Категория:История ЛГБТ-движения Категория:Пацифизм ja:平和の旗